


Keep that dog chained, he deserves it

by traumschwinge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Camping, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When no one else is free, Gilbert could either choose between staying at home for the whole summer or go camping with Roderich somewhere in the Alps. After a bit of persuasion from his brother and Elizabeta, he decided that vacation with that nagging Austrian wouldn't be too bad. It didn't take him long to regret that decision. On their way to the campsite they are already almost at each other's throats. Could this vacation be nothing like what Gilbert had hoped for? Seeing the lonely spot on the campsite Roderich had arranged for them to stay though gets his hopes for some intimate togetherness up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep that dog chained, he deserves it

Gilbert kept his eyes fixed on the street in front of him. He had already reached the end of his tether. It didn’t really surprise him after two hours of constant nagging. Why on earth had he agreed to spend his holidays with Nudge McNiggle? Just because his brother didn’t want to go on holiday with him. Stupid brother with his own stupid life and no time for him.

“Watch how fast you’re going,” Roderich on the passenger seat grumbled.

“Stop carping at my driving,” Gilbert hissed back at him. “Do you want to arrive at the camping site today or do you want to spend the night on some shabby parking lot in the car between some trucks?” He was really tempted to go even faster. The speed limit got on his nerves just as much as his shotgun. On the other hand, he didn’t want to get a ticket. So he drove just a little faster than allowed but not fast enough to earn him a ticket.

 

“The satnav says you should take the next exit,” Roderich remarked after a while.

“I heard that,” Gilbert grumbled. “I’m not deaf. Unlike some old men.”

He really wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible. But a longing glance at the satnav told him that they still had a while to drive. Almost an eternity with this old nag next to him. Why on earth had he agreed to this. There was nothing more uncool than going on a vacation with Ol’Boring there. He had rather wanted to go with Francis and Antonio. Cool people. But Ludwig and Elisabeta had confederated against him and told him so often that he would be fine with a camping trip in the Alps until he had no other choice but to agree to it.

If Antonio and Francis hadn’t told him they wanted to spend their time with their boyfriends he would have tagged along with them no matter what. Hah, he thought. Like that stupid Frenchman would ever have a boyfriend. He didn’t believe this for one second. Ludwig and Elizabeta had still forced him to respect his friend’s need for time on their own. None of them had told him where they were going. This pissed Gilbert off as well.

At least, the countryside was somewhat nice. He felt a bit caged between all the huge, towering mountains with their peaks lost in the clouds but the grass was green and there were a lot of woods down here. He wouldn’t have minded holidays at the beach but the mountains were the second best thing. Hiking was fun sometimes. It surely wasn’t that much fun with a nagging old woman on his heels though.

 

Gilbert was relieved when they finally had arrived and he could get out of the car. For the last hour he would have killed for some earplugs. Well, maybe just killing would have done the same job. But he was happy to be finally able to breathe in some fresh air and stretch his legs a bit. He had gladly volunteered to go to the camping site owner and pay the fee for their stay.

Even though it was August, there weren’t that many people up here. They had driven a bit up a small side valley. Roderich seemed to know the place quite well. He had even been able to give directions at one occasion which had mildly impressed Gilbert. From what Gilbert could see on his way to the owner’s house, there were two, maybe three other groups of guests. 

The place they had gotten was a bit offside. They could neither see nor hear anything of the other guests. From what he was told by the owner, Roderich had requested a more private site for them. Gilbert didn’t mind. He could think of something better than sleeping in a tent next to a family with kids or something like that.

After paying, he bought a bottle of beer as well. He needed the alcohol so bad right now. If he didn’t relax a bit more before he returned to Roderich, some incident might happen. He had known Roderich was good at nagging on his nerves but he had apparently forgotten how good. He wouldn’t put it aside him that he did this on purpose. Maybe, Roderich was part of a big plan to spite him, just like his so called friends and family who left him alone during vacation.

He strolled back to their car. He took his time to look around a bit. From what he felt like, he had all time in the world to go back. It wasn’t long past noon and he was sure they had plenty of time before nightfall. The beer wasn’t bad at all. Maybe not everything was bad about this vacation.

By the time Gilbert returned, Roderich already had unloaded the tent and was reading the instructions. Gilbert didn’t think it was a good idea to let him help put up their tent. Then again, he would have serious trouble putting it up all by himself so he decided not to say anything.

“You could have grabbed me one too,” Roderich complained when he saw the bottle in Gilbert’s hand.

“You could have told me so,” Gilbert remarked. He didn’t even look at the other. He just started unpacking the tent. They needed to get this done and the sooner the better. He was surprised how neatly the tent was packed considering it belonged to specs. He was most likely the untidiest person he knew. That wasn’t even an exaggeration just because he was used to Ludwig’s over-tidiness.

He placed the inner tent on the ground. From what Gilbert remembered from the last time when he had been kicked out of his brother’s house with nowhere else to stay, he needed to click the poles in on the top. And then there were some more places where he needed to click something in.

He was halfway done when Roderich looked up from the instructions. “What on earth are you doing?” he asked. He didn’t sound too amused.

“Building us a tent to sleep in tonight,” Gilbert snapped back. “Unlike you I don’t just stand there gaping.”

There wasn’t much left to do Gilbert could do on his own. Clicking the poles in at the bottom on his own was difficult enough, but he wouldn’t be able to get the flysheet over it alone. He tried to anyway.

After watching the drama for a while, Roderich grabbed the other side of the sheet. “Need some help?” he asked with a sigh. 

Gilbert simply nodded. He just hoped the other knew what he was doing. He didn’t want to spend hours to try to explain things to him. “Just pull it down,” he grumbled after a while. Together they made it after a while. It wasn’t too bad working together if they didn’t have to talk too much to get things done.

When they were done with it, Gilbert tossed Roderich the small bag with the stakes. “There, secure the tent,” he said, picking up one of their rather warm beers from the car. “So you will have done something as well.”

Roderich grumbled but complied. Gilbert sat down next to their tent and watched him. It took Roderich some effort to put the stakes in deep enough. Gilbert hummed. “I think we packed a hammer somewhere,” he said. He didn’t get Roderich’s answer but it sure sounded like a curse. Of course, he didn’t get him the hammer. Roderich had to get it for himself.

“You forgot one,” Gilbert grinned when Roderich had hammered the last one in. He had not had this much fun since he had gotten in the car this morning. There was nothing better than watching that prissy aristocrat getting his hands dirty.

“Where?” Roderich huffed. He walked over but Gilbert paid that no heed.

“Somewhere over there,” Gilbert said without even looking. He waved his hand in a general direction. 

Suddenly, Roderich grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Gilbert wouldn’t have thought he had that much strength. “Listen, you little punk,” Roderich hissed. Close up and this pissed, he almost looked sexy in Gilbert’s opinion. He would never say that out loud, though. “I've had enough! I'm not any happier than you about this day so far but stop using me as a vent for your bad mood!"

That hurt a bit. Gilbert wasn’t too happy with spending his vacation with that nagging biddy, but if he hadn’t wanted to go with him, he wouldn’t have. And besides, any vacation could only get better with him there. "If you weren't that moody, I wouldn't be in a bad mood in the first place!" he snapped back.

"So this is my fault again?” Roderich growled. Gilbert was surprised he wasn’t shouting already. “That's so much like you, always blaming others for your mistakes!"

"Well, I didn't put you on your period, did I?" Gilbert grinned. He was sick of being bitched at. He had put up with this all day already after all.

Roderich’s grip on his neck loosened a bit. "Are you calling me a girl?" he said. It sounded a bit startled.

"Maybe,” Gilbert said with a shrug. “I’d call you a demon like witch on her period if you want me to elaborate.”

Roderich shot him one of those glances that could melt through metal for that. Gilbert made sure he didn’t flinch too much. "I'll show you how much a girl I am!" Roderich hissed. He pressed his back down on the ground. Gilbert wondered if someone who always looked so delicate had that much strength – or be that fat in this case. He was too surprised to stop Roderich from fumbling his necklace out of his shirt.

"H-he, what are you up to?" Gilbert snapped. He tried to throw Roderich down, but the other pinned him down with his full weight. Gilbert had some bad memories of what other people could do with something around his neck. Ivan had been a real genius when it came to that.

"Making sure you're not getting away," Roderich growled lowly. He took one of the stakes he had dropped, hooked into the necklace, and he then rammed the stake quickly into the ground.

Gilbert laughed nervously. “Out here in the open?” he stammered. He didn’t like at all where this was heading. “I got it, I got it, I won’t make fun of your manhood anymore, okay?”

“It’s a bit too late for that,” Roderich hissed. “Now be a good boy and turn over or this will hurt even more.” 

Gilbert gulped. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. He didn’t know whether he should be afraid or just think that he looked damn sexy like this. The glares and the furious look on his face were the main reason why Gilbert liked to drive him nuts. He would never tell him that he got off to it but sometimes he had the indistinct feeling that Roderich knew this just too well.

“Turn over now!” Roderich whispered.

Like always when he was confronted with an order, Gilbert quickly complied. It was not so easy with his necklace fastened to the ground, but he still did it. He even lifted his butt in anticipation. Gilbert knew what came next. It wasn’t like this was the first time one of their fights had ended like this. Lately, most of their fights had ended something like this, with one of them on his knees and the other behind him. 

If he was entirely honest, that had been the main reason why he had wanted to go on vacation with him so bad.

His jeans were opened and pulled down just far enough that they didn’t cover his ass anymore. Last time they had done something like this, Gilbert had kicked Roderich and had to listen to his complaints about how much it hurt for the rest of the week. Luckily, Roderich had learnt from that. No freedom of movement for Gilbert’s legs during intercourse anymore.

Gilbert held his breath as he heard Roderich unzip his fly behind him. They usually didn’t waste any time preparing. Back in the old days, when it had been serious business between them, it had been to hurt the other further both physically and at his pride. Now it was something between just being used to it and not wasting any time – and it was giving the whole thing another kick.

The last decades had taught Gilbert he liked it when it hurt a bit.

Even though he knew what would come, the sudden thrust still made him moan. The last time had definitely been too long. He had almost forgotten how much it burned at first. Gilbert tried to relax but every new trust made him twitch again. His fingers clawed into the ground. He knew after a while it would get better. Right now, it was only getting worse.

They had no direct neighbors here, but Gilbert was sure if he would be as loud as usual when they were at home, someone might hear him anyway. So he had to keep his voice down. That was so cruel. 

After a while, the thrust became slower. Roderich now started taking his time making them both feel good. There had been so many times Gilbert hadn’t understood that. He had never seen any reason to make the other party feel good as well when he topped. Well, at least not until Roderich had threatened to cut his dick off if he would once again only care for his own pleasure.

Gilbert could feel his lover’s hot breath on the back of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine and made him move his hips against the other. The hand around his arousal did the rest to that. He wasn’t even sure whether he made Roderich thrust deeper into him or just wanted to thrust into the hand around him himself.

Hot kisses showered his shoulders. Gilbert closed his eyes. The stupid necklace annoyed him so much. He couldn’t move anywhere. And even if he only moved as much as he needed it still rubbed uncomfortably against his neck. It drove him almost insane. He was sure if it went on like this it would even leave marks.

“Ro,” he whimpered as the other tightened his grip around him. He wouldn’t have lasted long without that and this made him only come closer.

“I know,” his lover breathed hotly in his ear. “Me too.”

 

Gilbert lay on the grass panting. His eyes were close. He could hear nothing but his own panting and the rush of blood in his ears. He felt so exhausted. 

Even though he would have liked to cuddle afterwards, Roderich had immediately walked away as soon as both of them had been finished. Gilbert was too exhausted to look around where he had gone but he could hear some rustling from the direction of the car.

Something hit the round next to him with a low thud. Gilbert turned his sleepy head but didn’t quite manage to open his eyes. He only looked up when something cold pressed against his cheek. Roderich held a bottle of beer in his hand and smiled down at him. Gilbert couldn’t help himself but to notice that he already had put his clothes back in order.

“Hold still for a second,” he said. He kneeled down beside Gilbert and pulled the stake out of the ground. Before he could get up again, Gilbert rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You promised to cuddle with me after doing something like this,” he complained. It annoyed him that Roderich was able to just walk away afterwards when he had to stay behind.

“I know,” Roderich smiled. He bent down and kissed Gilbert’s forehead. “I just thought you maybe wanted to have a sleeping bag to lie on. And maybe have some beer, too.”

Gilbert blinked at him. “That’s actually a good thought,” he admitted. He could hear Roderich fumble the sleeping bag out of its cover. He then was pushed on the soft fabric. Roderich lay down next to him. Gilbert was happier than he would ever admit when Roderich wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek and nose.

“Well, that wasn’t that bad a beginning of our vacation,” Gilbert grinned. “I just hope you haven’t shot your entire wad already, old man.”

Roderich frowned and pinched him in his side. “ _Frechdachs_ ,” he mumbled. But he smiled.

Gilbert reached up to hug him. They kissed softly.

This really had been an almost perfect beginning for their vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab:
> 
>  
> 
> Frechdachs is Southern German/Austrian for cheeky little devil.


End file.
